El fantasma de los ojos verdes
by Ana-Gami
Summary: [Universo Alternativo]—¡¿Qué rayos! Se supone que ustedes los fantasmas no pueden hablar ¿Por qué lo haces?, y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?— las palabras salieron de su boca antes de si quiera pensarlas. "Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro "La Academia de Dragones".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** How to train your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Crowell y de Dreamworks, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso:** "Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones"

 **Número de Palabras:** 1159

 **Nota de la autora:** Es el primer fic que me animo a subir, espero y sea de su agrado. Hay otras cosas que diré al final.

* * *

 **El fantasma de los ojos verdes**

Astrid Hofferson tenía una "habilidad" sí entre comillas ella preferiría llamarlo: desgracia, maldición, mala suerte, etc. Pero para las personas al parecer eso era tener una "habilidad", ella podía ver fantasmas desde que nació o al menos desde que tiene memoria, su recuerdo más claro de cuando era una niña y cuando comenzó a ser consciente de su "habilidad" fue en funeral de su tío, tenía como 5 años; recordaba muy bien las palabras de su madre cuando le preguntó ¿por qué estaban todas estas personas en casa de su tío? Y ella simplemente respondió:

—Astrid cariño tío Finn ya no está aquí- obviamente Astrid no sabía a qué se refería porque ella veía a su tío sentado en su sillón —pero mami tío Finn está aquí —hablo la niña su querida madre la vio con pena pensando que a su hija le estaba afectando la muerte de Finn (tonta de su madre), su tío al percatarse de esto solo la vio con tristeza y desde ahí comenzó a ser consciente de su "habilidad".

Desde ese momento Astrid aprendió muchas cosas sobre los fantasmas: Primero la mayoría de los fantasmas lucían como personas normales o como "vivos" (excepto los que habían asesinado de forma brutal y probablemente su familia no había encontrado del cuerpo) y ella aprendió a diferenciarlos de las personas vivas, con el tiempo simplemente la práctica hace al maestro ¿no?. Segundo los fantasmas no hablan (a decir verdad, esto la reconfortaba) ya tenía suficiente con verlos. Tercero los fantasmas son conscientes de que están muertos, y aunque muy pocos lo logran sí pueden pasar al más allá (gracias a los dioses que su tío pudo hacerlo). Cuarto, no debe dejar que los fantasmas sepan que ella puedes verlos o comenzaran a perseguirla y Astrid ha aprendido que no debe inmiscuirse en esos asuntos, los vivos no deberían remover las cosas en el mundo de los muertos porque las cosas NO saldrán bien.

Así que ella con esas reglas esenciales, había otros puntos como " _no estar cerca de hospitales, cementerios o iglesias, porque había muchos muertos en esos lugares_ _y era difícil disimular el hecho que vez personas muertas_ ", pero volviendo a los puntos principales Astrid podía tener una vida "normal".

Ella estaba extasiada porque pudo entrar a la universidad que tanto quería, Oxford, a estudiar la carrera de Historia y no solo eso, ¡también consiguió una beca! Tenía una compañera de cuarto bastante pintoresca, su nombre es Ruffnut Thorson; a Astrid le cae bien la chica a pesar de que solo llevaba aproximadamente 2 meses en la universidad y que sus horarios estaban cruzados por lo cual no tenían mucho tiempo de hablar, pero le agradaba.

La universidad le parecía bastante llamativa, ya que pudo ver algunos fantasmas con un aire bastante victoriano y eso le gustaba. Aunque se sentía un poco mal por tener ese tipo de sentimientos, pero vamos; no pueden echarle la culpa es la fantasía de cualquier historiador: los edificios antiguos del lugar y los fantasmas con su ropa antigua la hacían sentir unos cuantos siglos atrás.

Solo había una cosa que a Astrid no le gustaba desde que llego a Oxford. El fantasma de brillantes ojos verdes, curiosos y muy inquietantes, él era tan extraño la primera vez que lo vio ella casi no se da cuenta que era un fantasma hasta que paso a su lado. La última vez que lo vio casi se delata a sí misma y eso solo fue hace un par de días: Ya había oscurecido y la biblioteca estaba por cerrar, tenía tarea sobre la II guerra mundial y quería pasar por el Diario de Ana Frank para su ensayo, y ahí estaba él al final del pasillo por una fracción de segundos estuvo a punto de gritar. Tuvo que reprimir sus instintos empezó a buscar y una vez que lo encontró tomo el libro y se fue como si nada, pero fue tan difícil porque él la miro en todo momento.

No es que Astrid no tenga experiencia en ese tipo de situación, pero ¡joder! ese fantasma le ponía los pelos de puntas y eso solo le había pasado pocas veces; pero él era diferente también la hacía sentir en peligro, como cuando tu cuerpo te dije algo como: "corre, aléjate, vete".

Hoy era viernes y a Astrid le encantaban los viernes, a diferencia de los demás no era por ser fin de semana, a ella le gustaban porque ese día a primera hora le tocaba "Historia de la era vikinga". Salió de su habitación. Ruffnut no estaba se había quedado con su hermano o algo así le había dicho el día anterior y cuando iba a medio andar recuerda que debía entregar el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca, entro a su habitación toma el libro que dejo sobre su cama.

—Hola Astrid —habló una voz a su espalda —ella giro la cabeza tan rápido que pudo haberse desnucado y lo que vio la dejo anonadada, sentando en la cama de Ruffnut era el fantasma de los ojos verdes —así es como te llama la otra chica rubia, ¿verdad?

—¡¿Qué rayos?! Se supone que ustedes los fantasmas no pueden hablar ¿Por qué lo haces?, y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de si quiera pensarlas maldita sea su impulsividad, no la habían atrapado en años —Ya te dije porque se tu nombre. Sabes me has dejado sorprendido nunca había visto a alguien con tu habilidad tan desarrollada —. Dijo ignorando su pregunta —aquel día en la biblioteca si hubieras salido corriendo o algo parecido como un humano normal, no me habría percatado de tu gran visión —hablo como si ellos fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, pero Astrid no podía quitar su cara de asombro.

—Ah es cierto preguntaste porque puedo hablarte eso es bastante simple —hablo mientras comenzó a encaminarse hacia ella —Yo Hiccup, no soy un fantasma bella Astrid —susurró o más bien ronroneo cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

Carraspeo un poco su garganta de pronto se sentía seca. Ok, el fantasma o lo que sea que él fuera tenía un nombre y con temor preguntó —entonces sino eres un fantasma ¿por qué puedo verte? Y lo más importante ¿qué eres? — el chico de cabello castaño rojizo sonrió de una forma divertida —puedes verme porque a medida que creces tú, tu habilidad también lo hace —mencionó como si fuera lo más obvio. Ok, eso explicaba algunas cosas

— Yo soy un ángel de la muerte —¡Oh maldición! Ya era lo bastante malo ver fantasmas.

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora:** Sinceramente no estoy del todo complacida de como quedo, primero no me siento tan cómoda con la narrativa ya que me falta pulirla en mi defensa diré que estoy acostumbrada a escribir en forma de carta o de diario, segundo me hubiera gusta llegar a ser más detallada pero eso daría paso a un long-fic (sí, mi imaginación es muy grande) y por ahora estoy ocupada con otro long-fic en el que estoy trabajando y quiero subir más adelante. Eso era todo, saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** How to train your Dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Cressida Crowell y de Dreamworks, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso:** "Este fic participa en el Reto #2 "AU's por doquier" del foro La Academia de Dragones"

 **Número de Palabras:** 2515

 **Nota de la autora:** No esperaba darle continuación, pero… hasta yo acepto que el capítulo anterior dio un final muy abierto así que aquí tienen. 

* * *

_"Cuando sea mañana, dejaras de estar a mi lado."_

 _Blue Tomorrow- Super Junior-M_

Sintió que alguien la recostaba en algo suave, ¿una cama? En su inconciencia recordó de pronto a Gothi; aquella anciana que le dio algunos consejos sobre su habilidad, a sus padres no les gustaba cuando Astrid la visitara, sin embargo, fue quien le dijo que no debía inmiscuirse en el mundo de los muertos. La anciana en si era algo rara, pero gracias a ella Astrid pudo evitarse muchos problemas.

¿Qué rayos me había pasado? Intente recordar, ¡ah, claro! Tuve un sueño horrible sobre el fantasma extraño de mirada verde, él me hablaba, cuando eso no debía pasar y resulto que no era fantasma y que era un ángel de la muerte y su nombre era Hiccup, vaya pesadilla… Me siento y lo primero que veo es a él, me preguntaba si mi lapicero estaría por ahí cerca necesitaba un recipiente. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—No esperaba que te desmallaras —me miro con ¿preocupación?, solo me vuelvo a recostar —Ya quiero despertar, odio esta pesadilla, odio esta pesadilla, odio esta pesadilla. ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Él solo sonrió divertido.

—Puedes calmarte, tienes un color espantoso ¿vas a desmallarte de nuevo?

—No, voy a vomitar. Esto está mal ¿por qué un ángel de la muerte me habla? ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿me voy a morir? — no quiero morir tan joven, aún no eh ido a Japón y hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer

—Cálmate —gruñó mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

—Puedes tocarme ¡mierda!, no se supone que eres una especia de espíritu ¿por qué puedes tocarme? —el chico simplemente puso sus manos sobre sus sienes e intentó relajarse.

—Solo cállate y escucha te voy a explicar todo.

Tomé un gran respiro; tomé asiento en la cama no recordaba en que momento me había parado, intentando recobrar la poca cordura que me quedaba, y la poca dignidad si es que todavía tenía una. —Está bien, habla.

— Soy un ángel de la muerte; pero no la muerte, mi función es una vez que la muerte llega a las personas yo tomo sus almas y las llevo al cielo o al infierno. Eso depende del corazón de las personas —lo dijo como una especie de explicación, yo solo asentí.

— ¿Qué pasa con las personas que se quedan en la tierra? —yo tenía mi teoría, no obstante, quería escuchar la verdad.

—Bueno las almas que se quedan aquí es porque les da miedo irse y están condenadas a estar en esta tierra hasta el final de los días o al menos la mayoría —hice un ademan para que se explicara —Cuando son asesinados injustamente; y, cuando en su vida en la tierra hicieron realmente bueno se les da otra oportunidad. Así dicta la regla.

—Ahora explica porque puedes tocarme… imagino que eres algo similar a un espíritu —se sentó a mi lado y la cama cruje por su peso. —Bueno digamos que estoy en mi forma humano, nosotros podemos tener una forma física por así decirlo.

—Espera ¿qué?, es decir que otros humanos pueden verte en esa forma —él simplemente asintió y sonrió con cierta malicia y miro hacia la puerta —Puedo probarlo ahora mismo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver Ruffnut, y su cara era un poema primero tuvo un semblante de sorpresa, porque obviamente yo a esa hora no debería estar ahí ella no se lo esperaba, luego una mirada de ligera vergüenza y por último una cara de pervertida y eso solo significaba una cosa. ¡Por todos los dioses de todas las mitologías!, si podía verlo.

—Astrid no esperaba que tengas visita y una muy candente —Maldita sea Ruffnut y el cúmulo de hormonas en su cuerpo —Hola mi nombre es Ruffnut —se acercó ella a Hiccup y le dio la mano. —Hola ya sé quién eres Astrid me ha hablado de ti —Ruffnut me dio una mirada significativa.

—Astrid has olvidado mencionarlo, pero no los sigo interrumpiendo solo vine por algo —se encamino hasta el cajón del velador tomo algo fue así la puerta y pude leer de sus labios "es sexy" y de un portazo desapareció.

Este día es el más raro y extraño que he tenido y tengo el presentimiento de que solo es el comienzo. Ahora entiendo porque la primera vez que lo vi casi no pude darme cuenta que no era un humano. Lo miro directamente a los ojos y le sostengo la mirada esperando a que siga con su relato, pero simplemente nos quedamos así viéndonos. Dándome cuenta que su mirada tiene un brillo especial. Carraspeo intentado volver al punto central; quiero saber, porque parece estar tan interesado en mí.

— ¿Por qué? —me mira confundido.

— ¿Porque? ¿Qué?

—Quiero saber porque has decidido hablarme, si al parecer puedes hacerlo con otro humano normal y por lo que me has contado deduzco que hay más como tú—. Por un momento parece triste.

— Es cierto que los humanos pueden verme cuando yo quiero; pero ellos no pueden recordarme si no ven constantemente Astrid —no puedo dejar de sentirme incómoda con la familiaridad al decir mi nombre —Yo no pertenezco al mundo de los humanos y debido a eso se olvidaran de mí. Excepto los humanos que pueden ver el mundo espiritual porque ellos están en medio de ambos mundos. Por lo general las personas con tu habilidad normalmente llegarían a la vejez pera tener una visión tan desarrollada. Por eso me dejaste sorprendido, nunca había visto a alguien a tan temprana edad. Yo me hice cercano con los que tenían esta habilidad —se encogió los hombros— Pensé que no sería mala idea si me hacía cercano a ti.

—Sabes darme un susto de muerte no es una buena idea —él sonrió —pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿no tienes amigos como tú?, ¿Por qué ser amiga de un humano?

—Si tengo un amigo con mi igual condición, pero los ángeles carecemos de ciertas cosas, además… además los humanos tienen eso que llaman amor y de alguna forma los vuelve cálido —miro hacía un punto inexistente hacia la pared.

—Así que quieres algo ¿cómo un amigo humano? —Pregunté — ¿por qué los otros seres como tú no pueden brindar la calidez de un humano? — él solo asintió, me sentí mal por él debe ser algo solitario ser un ángel de la muerte y sumarle que te pueden olvidar fácilmente creo que es algo que a nadie le gusta ni siquiera a un espíritu, es decir, ángel bueno lo que sea. Puedo ofrecerle mi amistad ¿no pasará nada malo? él ha dicho que ya lo ha hecho con otras personas.

—Bueno mi nombre Astrid Hofferson tengo 18 años casi 19 nací en Mánchester y actualmente vivo aquí en Oxford y puedo ver algo más que simples fantasmas. —Extendí mi mano— Cierto casi lo olvido soy estudiante de Historia —. Sonrió, y pude observar que tenía los incisivos de al frente ligeramente separados.

—Me llamo Hiccup, mi existencia está en esta tierra des hace un poco más de dos milenios —. Vaya eso es muchísimo tiempo y como historiadora tengo muchas preguntas por hacer, Hiccup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorprendentemente para Astrid ser amigo de un ángel de la muerte le dio muchos beneficios y todas las cosas que había aprendido en aproximadamente 1 año desde aquel encuentro, por ejemplo: aunque no hay pruebas científicas Hiccup le dijo que los dragones si existieron, que la época que más odia hasta ahora fue la segunda guerra mundial, que la edad media no eran muy aseados cosa que Astrid ya sabía, pero Hiccup hizo hincapiés que una cosa era leerlo y otra verlo. También le dijo que por lo general las almas que iban al cielo renacían y un montón de cosas más.

Cuando Hiccup tenía "trabajo" desaparecía algunas veces mediodía, un día y a veces hasta tres semanas. Astrid nunca diría es voz alta lo mucho que llegaba a extrañarlo, pero quién podía culparla cuando Hiccup no "trabajaba" pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos y las veces que Ruffnut se quedaba con su hermano eran los días favoritos de Astrid, porque podían quedarse hablando toda la noche. Descubrió varias cosas sobre su amigo; que era bromista y sarcástico, como la vez que iban por los pasillos y Astrid hablaba con Hiccup, pero este no estaba en su forma humana y la gente la tacho de loca por ir hablando sola. Y probablemente no se lo diría a Hiccup pero ella se había enamorado de él.

Mientras que el moreno no recordaba una fecha donde hubiera sido tan feliz como esa. A pesar de que él no era la muerte era parte de ella, por esa razón Astrid se sentía en alerta con él cerca cosa que cambio con el tiempo. Astrid era tan vivaz, tan llena de vida y muy ansiosa por aprender sobre historia. Hiccup le mentía cuando ella le preguntaba que hacia cuando se iba a dormir y no tenía que ir a "trabajar" como ella ridículamente lo llamaba. Él le decía que iba a pasar el rato por ahí, pero en realidad la observaba dormir descubriendo que hablaba dormida, que se movía muchísimo al punto que a veces estaba a punto de caerse.

Las miradas de cariño, los pequeños roces iban y venían e Hiccup empezó a darse cuenta de que su amistad no le bastaba, se había vuelto un adicto a ella. Necesitaba más y más ¿acaso a eso los humanos denominaban amor?, ¿podía pasar desapercibido de los cielos? Y así Astrid sería suya.

Él sabía de sus sentimientos, pero ¿hasta qué punto era correcto? Hoy estaba "trabajando" y se encontró con un amigo o más específicamente una muy vieja amiga.

—Hola Heather —saludo a la chica de cabello azabache —. Hola Hiccup ha pasado un tiempo pareces estar ocupado últimamente.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia Heather —ella lo miro con cierta pena —Hiccup te he estado observando y lo que haces con la humana no está bien y sabes muy bien que los cielos lo tienen prohibido.

— ¡ASTRID Y YO SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

— ¿A quién intentas engañar? Tú y la humana se engañan a sí mismos y lo sabes. Hiccup tú crees que un humano se va a conformar con tan poco; ellos no tienen la habilidad de poder contener sus sentimientos, por con siguiente ella va querer más.

— ¿Tu que sabrás? hablas como si supieras lo que pasará.

—Hiccup te lo estoy diciendo porque ya lo he visto antes, y las cosas no terminaron bien —hablo con mucha determinación —. ¿Qué? explícate.

— Tú eres una existencia joven comparados con otros Hiccup, pero en la antigüedad mucho antes de que tu existencia llegará a esta tierra. Una ángel de la muerte rubia y de brillante ojos azules (irónicamente) era unos de los ángeles favoritos de los cielos, conoció a un muchacho de un cabello era tan negro como la noche, él poseía poderes especiales y estos con el pasar del tiempo se enamoraron. Pensaron que si se veían en secreto no tendrían problema que nada, ni nadie podía impedirles amarse. ¡Tontos! Nada se les escapa de los cielos; cuando se enteraron tomaron el alma del chico y como este no tenía nada malicia en su corazón fue llevado al cielo, pero su alma nunca iba volver a renacer. Mientras que con ángel al ver la muerte de su amado se quebró, pero como era muy querida en los cielos estos hicieron un conjuro para sellarla y esta no sufriera —Hiccup la miro sorprendido.

—Pero eso no fue todo, los cielos estaban furiosos y eso dio paso a lo que los humanos llaman _La edad oscura_ hubo muchas muertes Hiccup. —El aludido solo se quedó sopesando e intentando procesar toda la información. — Así que no hay nada que se pueda hacer —la voz del ángel salió entrecortada, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

—Bórrale la memoria por lo que veo no le has dicho nada sobre aquello —Hiccup sabía a lo que se refería los ángeles tenían esa habilidad no le dijo a Astrid para que ella no desconfiara de él —. Al fin y al cabo, ella no sufrirá por algo que no recuerda —sentenció Heather y luego desapareció.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiccup llegó a su habitación ya estaba anocheciendo. La vio sentada en el pequeño escritorio probablemente haciendo su tarea.

—Oh Hiccup hola, dame un pequeño momento ya termino con esto. —Heather tenía razón él no podía hacerle eso a Astrid, él no tenía derecho a quitarle su vida aquí en la tierra —. Terminé, oye Hiccup a que no adivinas que pasó hoy en la clase un compañero no había conectado… Hiccup ¿qué pasa? —Por la mirada que le daba algo debería estar pasando.

Este solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo. Él la abrazo en un intento de que su cuerpo fuera uno, en un intento de que su calidez se quede con él, en un intento de que aquello durara para siempre. —Te amo —susurró él cerca de su oído no iba a contenerse solo por un momento. La rubia se separó por un momento lo miro a los ojos. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos las palabras que solo oía en sus sueños él se la estaba diciendo ahora.

— Yo también te amo, Oh Hiccup pensé que tenía que guardarme estos sentimientos para siempre —ella lo volvió a abrazar y algo dentro de Hiccup se rompió. En esa habitación había amor, pero este no iba ser profesado.

—Astrid, bésame — casi rogó y así se fundieron en un beso él intentando disfrutar ese pequeño momento de amarga felicidad. No supo si pasaron segundos, minutos u horas.

—Mírame Astrid y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir. Todo lo que siento por ti es a lo que ustedes lo humanos llaman amor, que tu alma no lo olvide siempre voy a amarte Mi lady y por esa razón debo hacer esto. —La rubia solo lo miro confundida, pero Hiccup la volvió a besar con toda la intensidad que podía; con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos llegaran hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Y entro en su mente y borro los momentos que pasaron juntos, y ¡joder! era tan duro que estaba seguro que si él fuera un humano estaría llorando cuando termino ella perdió el conocimiento, la recostó sobre su cama y la observo dormir un buen rato momentáneamente simulando que nada iba a cambiar que todo sería igual engañándose a sí mismo, un poco más.

Desde aquel momento Hiccup se aseguraba de ver a Astrid desde las sombras. La vio graduarse con honores y estaba jodidamente orgulloso, la vio enamorarse, la vio casarse tener hijos y nietos, la vio feliz. Supo que había hecho lo correcto no merecía quitarle todo eso a Astrid. Cuando la hora de su muerte estaba cerca le pidió un favor a Heather, que sea ella quien tome su alma. Y así lo hizo, ella le conto algo que le dio felicidad dijo _"su alma te recuerda"._


End file.
